


Christmas Eve Cuddles!

by Shadownova443



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Eve stuff, Christmas fic, Cuddling, Fluff, Gift Fic, Multi, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Slice of Life, christmas shenanigans, cute date night times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadownova443/pseuds/Shadownova443
Summary: You're stressed out from work and ready to just go home to cuddle your skeletons. Luckily for you, it goes even better than you expected.
Relationships: Papyrus(Fellswap)/Reader, Papyrus/Reader, Sans(Fellswap)/Reader, Sans/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Christmas Eve Cuddles!

**Author's Note:**

> A last minute Christmas gift for my friend Champion! Took a bit longer than I expected, but I love how it turned out. But here it is, hope ya like it, puppy!

It was a wonderful day, with the sun shining brightly with rarely any clouds but the occasional fluff one that drifted across the sky. There was a slight breeze that kept it from getting too hot and the weather seemed to be just right. Tons of people were out and about, going from place to place whether they had somewhere to be or were just enjoying their day. It just seemed like one of those nice days that were practically impossible to ruin… Expect for you. It was honestly unfair that you were having a shitty day compared to everyone else.

Well, saying day was putting it rather nicely. You were having an off week if anything, everything seemed to just be going wrong, big or small, something went wrong. Sometimes, you wouldn’t get up in time for work and you would be late, which usually wouldn’t be such a problem if your manager wasn’t a bitch who liked to micro manage everything. You were normally always on time too! So she was just being rude and unfair at that point, though your coworkers weren’t nearly that bad. They left you alone for the most part and did help out here and there, they were just fine. Though the customers weren’t always the best, you worked at an upscale cafe, where you usually baked and ran tables every now and again. 

The baking part of the job was something you loved, it was easy and you could just lose yourself in it. Just working methodically and falling in line with everything… It was absolutely wonderful, especially since everyone seemed to like your baking at least! Though waiting tables was the worst, especially since you hated interacting with others. You didn’t have the best time talking to others, but you managed to scrape by with polite conversation that usually managed to land you a decent tip. But you seemed to be just getting a bunch of shitty customers as of late, maybe because the Christmas season was approaching so quickly and everyone was worn out from shopping or whatever… The fact that you had been scheduled so much so close to Christmas wasn’t something you were happy about either. You were honestly sure that your manager had a vendetta against you or something. 

Aside from that, your bag had been stolen by some thief in passing- which wasn’t fun at all. You had tried to get it back- it had been a gift from Black when you guys had first started dating. It had a lot of sentimental value to you, so you desperately tried to chase the thief down. Which had ended in a lot of tears and returning home without it. Apologizing profusely to him that you had gotten it stolen, but the entire debacle had ended with the single word, ‘Fetch’ before Rus had disappeared. Only to return within the hour with your bag, looking completely relaxed. That night had ended in a few cuddles before you had to leave them to work on recipes for work, which would have been fun had you not been exhausted. 

But that had been earlier in the week, now here you were, finally leaving work feeling utterly exhausted. It was Christmas Eve and it was late. You couldn’t believe that she made you work Christmas Eve of all times- when you had somewhere to return to. You had tried to protest, but she had only threatened you with more hours which had you deflating. Getting a job wasn’t very easy and you weren’t about to mooch off your boys. Not to mention, finding another job that would let you work relatively freely with baking and different ideas was not very easy to come by. 

You raised a hand as you ran it through your hair- which was a bit of a mess to say the least. It made you huff as you found yourself wishing that you had asked one of the skeletons to pick you up. At the very least, Black could have driven out to pick you up or Rus could have even teleported you home- which wasn’t very well liked because it made you dizzy, but you’d take it over having to walk home. With a sigh, you rifled through your bag and pulled your phone out to call for an Uber. You rubbed your eyes as you opened the app, looking through it as you checked for your wallet. 

After a few moments, you found it within the confines of your bag, finally allowing you to make the call. Leaning back against the wall as you were glad that you were somewhere that was brightly lit, though many stores were already closing down early for Christmas Eve. You shut your eyes as you let out soft breaths, you didn’t have to open your eyes to know that it was forming fog. You heard a car pull up, but you thought nothing of it, your Uber wouldn’t get here that fast- not to mention you hadn’t even hit send yet as you wanted a few moments of peace to yourself. Not to end up in a car with someone who wanted to just talk, talk, talk. The silence was soon cut off when the car window rolled down. 

“Ya comin, puppy?” A familiar and all too welcomed voice sounded, making you jolt as you blink your eyes rapidly. Holding your phone tightly as you found yourself meeting white eye lights, a smile slowly pulling at your lips as you quickly started towards the car. 

“Rus!” You chirped happily, though your voice was laced with fatigue as he unlocked the door for you. You didn’t hesitate to clamber into the warmth of the car, making you sigh in relief of the hot air surrounding you. The happiness in your voice got a warm chuckle out of the tall skeleton who leaned over closer to you. 

“You sure sound relieved to see me, pup.” Rus commented as you pushed your bag down by your feet, turning to face him as you squeaked a tad in surprise when he kissed your forehead softly. “Sight for sore eyes?” He questioned as you nodded, slumping back against the seat as he started to pull away from the curb.

“Unbelievably so.” You admitted with a heavy sigh, “I just hate my manager so more- who the hell pissed in her coffee?” You grumbled which got a small bark of laughter out of him, “Like- come on! Christmas Eve? Letting me out this late? It’s ridiculous!” You leaned forward, holding your cold hands over the heater, “I was going to call an Uber! It’s way too late to walk or for buses.” 

“Eh? Why didn’t ya just give us a ring?” The tall monster questioned as you let your gaze drift over to him, he was eyeing you from the corner of his eye socket, his brow bone raised. This made you give a small sheepish smile in response. 

“I didn’t want to bug you guys.” You admitted, “Especially this late. I didn’t mind getting an Uber,” You explained idly as you shut your eyes for a moment, relaxing as you heard him grunt. 

“Would very much prefer you to have.” Rus rumbled, “That way we know you’re safe. Don’t trust many other humans or monsters.” This got a small sigh out of you, rolling your shoulders back. 

“Sorry Rus, next time I’l- Wait a second. Why do you have Black’s car?” You asked in a confused tone, cutting your thought off as you blink your eyes owlishly. “He hates letting anyone else drive his baby! He won’t even let me drive it,” You exclaimed with a slight pout which got a warm chuckle out of Rus. 

“Wanted me to pick ya up, he knows how stubborn you can be, puppy.” He pointed out which made you flush slightly with a huff. “Didn’t want me to ‘port ya, knows how dizzy and sick you get from them.” That… That was just like Black, worrying for your health. It made you smile softly as you watched the city roll by you.   
“You guys spoil me too much,” You commented with a sigh, shaking your head though the soft smile did not budge one bit. It made you feel very happy that your skeletons cared so much, you chuckled slightly to yourself, ‘Of course they care. Black would scold me if I ever thought otherwise.’ You think to yourself as you only kept growing more excited to return home. After a few moments of lingering silence, his fingers grazed over your hand before taking it in his own. 

“Don’t think we spoil you enough, sweetheart.” He corrected which made you laugh softly, shaking your head in disagreeance but didn’t try and fight him on it. Rus could be very stubborn when he wanted, he’d drown you in cuddles until you relented if you did. You spent the rest of the trip relishing in silence, holding his hand as he traced circles on the back of your hand with you watching the world fly by you. It wasn’t very long before you were pulling up to a welcomed sight. You found yourself absolutely giddy to get inside as you pull at your seat belt eagerly. “Hold your horses, pup. Black would have my tailbone if I let you get out of here.” This made you pout slightly as you huffed out a whine. You waited impatiently for him to park before you were already flying out of the car, abandoning your bag ensue of rushing up the sidewalk and to the door. You could hear the tall skeleton chuckling behind you as he picked up the discarded bag. He was at your side in an instant with a simple short cut, unlocking the door for you as you happily entered with a small’ thank you.’ 

The moment you entered your home, the warm heavenly scent of food washed over you. It hit you like a train, you almost stumbled at how good it smelt. Which only got a laugh from Rus who was shutting the door behind you. Taking your coat as you shrug your shoes off before making your way to the kitchen. You weren’t surprised to find none other than Black standing in the kitchen, moving around smoothly as he made something. You crossed the kitchen towards him as he seemed to sense you the moment you stepped in. Black turned around as he spotted you, you watched a small smile pull on his skull as he met you halfway. 

“Welcome home, (Y/N).” He greeted as he leaned up to place a kiss on your cheek. “Glad to see that he was competent enough to get you home in one piece.” Black rumbled which got a chuckle out of you. 

“Of course, I wouldn’t put the pup in any danger. What do ya take me for, bro?” Rus questioned as he was now leaning in the doorway, as you giggled in amusement. The stout skeleton sighed as he let you up.

“Incomptent at times.” Black responded as you spotted the taller skeleton pouting slightly “Now, go change into something comfortable. Take your time in the shower too, we’ll be down here when you’re finished. No rush.” He rumbled which made you smile, placing a kiss on the top of his skull. 

“Alright alright, I’ll go take a shower. You relented with a dramatic sigh before making your way towards the stairs. Passing Rus who made you pause, which made you raise an eyebrow. “Yes?” You questioned as he smirked a tad, nodding his head upwards, which had you dragging your gaze up to find yourself staring at the mistletoe. “Oh you sly dog, alright alright. Come here, you dork.” You laughed as you pulled him down a bit, placing a small kiss on his teeth before leaving him and heading towards the stairs. You didn’t take too long in taking a shower even though they told you to take your time. You were just much too excited to be downstairs and relax with your boys! Washing yourself thoroughly before you were pulling on soft pyjamas and fluffy socks. 

Before you knew it, you were quickly launching down the stairs. Careful not to slip as you beelined down the hall and back towards the living room. Rus was sprawled out on the couch, only lit by the TV and the Christmas Tree that had been plugged in, the lights casting a soft colored glow. The kitchen light was still on, giving more light as you could hear Black finishing up. Debating between going to Black or laying on the couch, you didn’t get to really make the decision before the tall skeleton was opening an eye socket and urging you towards him. 

“Puppyyyyyy,” Rus drawled out as he sat up a bit, reaching out for you. “Come here, he’ll be done soon.” Although you hesitated for a moment, you just had to give in when he pulled the puppy eyes on you. You never knew how he pulled it off, but you were being cuddled into the couch before you knew it. Your back pressed against his chest with your head on his arm, his other arm wrapped around you with his hand on your stomach. You were left watching whatever Christmas movie was playing as he nuzzled into your hair with a purr. You found yourself absolutely relaxed against your tall skeleton boyfriend, slowly starting to drift off a bit. 

A little while later, the light was being flicked on which got a slight whine out of you, pressing your face into Rus’s arm. “Alright, you two. Sit up, it’s time to eat.” Black’s voice drifted through the air as Rus started to shift you around. He came in carrying three plates with drinks too, placing them down on the table in front of you. You hated to move, but the idea of eating Black’s cooking had you sitting up too. Tucked between the pair snuggly as you happily accepted the plate of food. Rus draped his arm over you as you leaned against Black, who had turned the volume on the TV up a bit more so you could all listen in. 

Just like that, you were all laughing at the movie and eating together, more than comfortable. You tilted your head as you relaxed, this was the best Christmas Eve ever. You couldn’t even imagine what your two boyfriends had in store for you tomorrow. With a small smile, you paused to turn and place a kiss on Black’s teeth and one of Rus’s with a smile. “I love you guys.” You said softly as you watched Black flush and Rus get a big dorky smile. 

“I love you too, pup.” Rus rumbled as he nuzzled the top of your head, Black giving in and leaning against you, burrowing against your side. 

“Love you too, love.” Black said affectionately as you smiled, sinking into them.

Yep, nothing could be better than this. You couldn’t wait to spend another year with them.


End file.
